Make Me Love You
by bitteredamancy
Summary: They met once and that was it, no strings attached, nothing. And although he never stopped thinking about her, she never once had thought about him. So what happens when they both meet again at a charity? How will Christian cope with the fact that Ana wants nothing to do with him? And how does Gracie, Ana's daughter have anything to do with this? (No BDSM&Elena) OOC/AU
1. Chapter One: Meet Ana

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank anyone who took their time to read this. This is my first attempt so I'm sorry for any errors in the story! And second, I do NOT own any characters except my own and the story line. All characters belong to EL James.**

* * *

><p>Ana's POV<p>

I look into his eyes as I feel tears protesting to come out. He turns away from my gaze and we are silent.

"I'm sorry."

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand as I lose to the liquid that are now flowing down my cheeks and I bring my other hand up to cover my face and sob.

"Why? Was I not enough?"

I can feel him looking at me, so I slowly look back up to him, tears still coming down, my lips are trembling, so I bite them to stop, however I fail. I cover my face again as I sob even more.

"Baby I… Please stop crying."

I can feel him move and I sneak a peek to see what's he's doing. Only to find that he is on one knee, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I slowly remove my hands from my face as he takes my left hand down to his face and pecks them.

"Baby, I love you. Please stop crying."

He extends his other hand and wipes my tears and smiles at me. He then puts both of my hands on my lap, still on one knee.

"Now, close your eyes and until I say open them, please do not open them, okay?"

"O-okay.."

Before I close my eyes, he gives me a bright smile and I return with a small smile, however confused, my eyes are puffy as my tears has subsided. I can hear him shifting and other movements are nearing. And although my eyes are closed, I give him a confused look.

"Okay baby, open your eyes."

I open my eyes to see him still on his knees, however he has a ring in his hands and there are our family with him, bright smiles and tears about to burst from their eyes. I am shocked and speechless.

"So babe? What do you say? Will you marry me?"

I look back at the man who has been on his knees for thirty minutes before me, tears are again overflowing down south of my cheeks. Before I can say anything, the director, Juliet Hayes cuts me.

"And cut! Good job everyone! That's it for today, job done like always. Well done on those tears Ana dear, they almost look real!"

And I have to laugh at her comment, so much for fake tears and onions. I walk to a table full of snacks and grab a cup full of gummy bears and pop one in my mouth.

"Oh please, I have to thank my partner in crime with the help."

"No, it was all yours, Ana."

I feel a pair of hands slide to my waist and a head resting on top of mines. I look up to see Ivan Michaelis, my co-worker and the man I was acting with just earlier. He is 5'10, very muscular with pitch black hair and beautiful deep blue eyes with a hint of green in them. We're both 25 and we both joined the industry at the same time. And because of that, we instantly became very good close friends.

"Teasing me now, are you?"

"What? I would never tease my 5'3 Ana!"

He removes himself from me and raise his hands up and I playfully slap his chest and he pretends to be hurt and laughs. And I can't help but laugh with him. I have always been short, not that I care about my height and all. But sometimes I do wish I was taller.

"You two seem to always get along, like always."

"Well, we did both join the industry together after all. Might as well, stick together."

I nod my head and glance at the clock as I read '_6:37'_, "I have to go home. See you all tomorrow."

Juliet looks at me and just smiles. Ivan has disappeared somewhere, probably went in his luxurious RV to sleep again. The man can sleep!

"Be safe, Ana."

"Will do, Julie."

And I am out of the door and into my Audi SUV with my bodyguard, Luke Sawyer, who is also part in this band I'm in called, Corendipity, weird name I know, but I like it. On the way home, I call my daughter's bodyguard, Samantha Prescott, she tells me that Gail, my housekeeper is giving Gracie a bath as she got herself dirty playing with crayon markers and I reply that I'm on my way home.

I then tell Luke to make a stop to the groceries for food and snacks for Gracie. Not many people know that I have a daughter, but Juliet is one of the few that does. Even though she is my director and our age difference is by eight, we are quite close.

Of course, there are pictures of me and my daughter on the net, I have never made any comments about it other than admitting that Gracie is indeed my daughter. I don't want anything to happen to my sweet angel. It is already hard enough not telling her who her father is when she first asked about him. I would never tell her who is her father. We only met once and that was that. As sad as that sounds, I love Gracie with all my being. I was stupid not thinking then, but Gracie was never a mistake or a regret. I love her and I will continue being both her Daddy and Mommy.

Sometimes I wonder if I should consider dating again and find a Daddy for my little Gracie… I sigh and tell myself, '_No, men can come later. Selfish or not, you're still in your early career as an actress. Gracie surely can understands.'_ How funny, I have not thought about him since that day… I am pulled out from my thoughts as Luke tells me that we are home.

"Ana, we're home. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Luke. Just a tad bit exhausted from working."

"But that won't stop you from working at home", he laughs, and I smirk at him, I can't say anything because it is true. Luke opens the door and I am ran over by my sweet angel and her cries.

"Mommy! I miss you!"

"Hey sweetie, Mommy's home! I miss you too, love! Have you been a good girl?"

"Uh-huh! Gracie has been a good girl."

"Look what Mommy bought you!"

She squeals so loud and is jumping up and down. It's amazing how fast she's growing, only five but so smart. I give Prescott the bags and I pick Gracie up and head towards the kitchen. Gail, has just set the last dish on the table, like always, I love her, she's always been like a mother to me and Gracie. I am forever in debt to her.

"Ana, welcome home."

"Thank you so much for the food, Gail!"

"It's always my pleasure, Ana."

She gives me her Gail smile that warms your heart and feel like home as I seat Gracie between me and Prescott, Luke sits opposite of me and Gail next to him. I always have my security eat with me and Gracie, it feels more like home, and like the ole saying '_the more the merrier'_, right? Gracie is picking at her food again, Gail and I try to convince her, but she won't budge. I wonder if she got her stubbornness from me or from him... In the end, Gracie wins the battle an is happily eating what she likes. You can never win anything against that girl. At that moment, my phone rings, Kate is calling.


	2. Chapter Two: Meet Christian

Christian's POV

"Damn it, Elliot I said no!" I growl at my older brother. I am still in my bed and it is barely six in the goddamn morning. _Why is he here? And so early in the morning too! Oh right... He wants to set me up with another crazy chick again. Just my luck…_

"Come on. Christian. She's hot! Promise she's not like the other chicks I've set you up with."

"Yeah, like that one time you set me up with that crazy woman. I don't even remember her name, what was it... Dana?"

He looks at me with a sly smile. Cocky bastard. "Close, Dani. I promise you this one takes the cake! She's really cute and a sweet girl."

"Just like the rest of the former women you tried setting me up with." I mumble shoving my face in my pillow. "How does Kate even deal with you?"

Elliot just laughs at me, he actually laughed at me. I shoot him a glare.

"Not a morning person at all, are you? Still hasn't changed. This man on his bed before me, CEO of Grey Enterprise isn't a morning person!"

I throw my pillow straight toward his face. I am so annoyed right now. The first thing I have to wake up to is his voice.

"Is this really the reason you came all the way to my place this damn early to talk about? Get out, I need to change." I bark at my brother while standing up and making my way to my bathroom as he sets my pillow back on my bed and grins at me. Is there something on my face?

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, Mother called me earlier. She wants us at their place in an hour. You know, to help out set up and stuff for Coping Together. I'll wait for you downstairs."

I take a quick shower and brush my teeth and decide to wear a plain white V neck t-shirt and black jeans and make my way downstairs. My housekeeper Penelope, as usual, is already awake and has prepared breakfast.

"Thank you Penelope. Where is Taylor?"

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. Taylor is in the security room, shall I go get him?"

"No need."

I sit next to my brother at the breakfast bar, ignoring his gaze on me and focus on eating.

"She's really a relax and chill person, not like the fake ones I've been with. And she's an actress, although I tried to convince her to be an official singer but she says she's already content singing in my band."

"Okay."

"She's awesome right? So? What you think bro? "

"About what?"

"You know, the blind date!"

"No."

"I promise Christian. No chick freaks."

"I said no!"

"Okay bro chill. I don't get why you're getting so worked up for."

His hands are up in defeat and sighs and we eat in silence.

I call Taylor and tell him to get the car ready to leave to my parents' place. When Elliot and I arrive, we are startled by our mother had just finished talking on the phone and is now panicking.

"Mother, you okay?"

"Oh, Elliot, Christian, you're both here. I can use your help. The band that is supposed to be playing for Coping Together just cancelled because their lead singer and guitarist had got into a small accident. I can't find anyone who can make it here on time for the charity Saturday."

"Mother, my band can do it!"

_Oh boy…_ Elliot's small band, Corendipity? Such a weird complex name for a band. I have never heard them play before though Elliot always boast about how good they are. This can be interesting.

"Oh you will Elliot? That's good then. One less problem to handle."

"Yeah, lemme call Kate and the others. Bro, you're gonna get rocked!" he smiles brightly exposing his teeth at me.

"Ah, Christian. Mia wants you, she's in the garden helping the others."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything Mother."

I kiss her on the cheek and smile at her. She looks so happy to the point she looks like she's going to cry. And I can understand since I rarely let her touch me, let alone I do it back to her. The day passes by quickly and my arms are sore.

It is 7:26 pm when I drop Elliot off at Kate's and I arrive home. I head straight to my office and work. Frustration courses through me as I work and finally stopping for a break. It is one in the morning and I cannot believe I missed dinner. Penelope had left leftovers in the fridge and I microwave them. After I ate I decide to shower and call it a day, or night. Whatever you call it. Since I will later wake up in a few hours anyways. Damn nightmares.

* * *

><p>However, this time it is not my normal nightmares, but I dream of long chestnut brown hair, soft pale beautiful skin and ocean blue eyes that sees right through my dark soul, it's intimidating. I don't want her to look at me. I don't want her to know my fifty shades of fuckedupness. I am awake again. I look at the time, looks like I was able to get a good five hours of sleep, the longest in years. I walk downstairs and play Nocturne No. 1 in B-Flat minor, Op. 9, No. 1 over and over until Taylor pulls me out of my reverie.<p>

"Permission to speak sir."

"What Taylor?"

"Mr. Grey, your mother has called to inform you that you are to take Miss Grey out shopping for tomorrow. And this came for you."

Taylor hands me a small and very light rectangular box. I open the box to find a grey masquerade mask and I smirk, _must be for tonight._

"Is this all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay."

Taylor leaves but before closing the door, I stop him, "If Elliot comes, tell him to fuck off." He nods and his expression is blank but I can see a small smirk forming. After a shower and breakfast, Mia finally arrive and I become her bag carrier for the day. She loves me because I have always spoiled her since her adoption. Although she tends to go overboard at times, seeing her so happy makes me smile, I would do anything to make sure she keeps that smile on her face.

"So Christian, are you going to bring anyone to Mother's charity?"

"No Mia, I'm not."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to. Just drop it Mia."

I raise my voice a bit at her and it causes her to frown. We are silent until she brings up Elliot's band.

"Do you know that Elliot has decided that his band play tomorrow at the charity? I can't wait to see them again! They are so good! Especially Ana, her voice is amazing, and she is so smart despite the fact that she's just an actress! Elliot's and Ana's voices matches each other so much! You will stay to watch, right?"

And I can't say no to her puppy eyes, begging me to go and stay until it's over. The band is playing till the last guest leaves.

"Good! You always leave early and always miss out on the fun! Have some fun more! Do you know how Ana and Elliot met? Elliot won't tell me but only told me that she's the reason how he found Kate."

Now that I think about it, Elliot's never told me either even though he told me so much about her. She is the only one in the band that I have not seen. Is she really that great? Mia continues to talk about her time in France and is hoping to find a nice guy at the charity but stops when I scowl at her and I tell her that I won't let anyone come near her and she hmphs at me. I drop Mia off and go back to Escala.

* * *

><p>I have the same dream again, except this time, her eyes are filled with sadness, anger and hatred with tears flowing down her cheek it breaks my nonexistent heart. The piano is unsettling so I go for a run and hit the gym with Bastille, even after a cold shower I still feel unsettled. Something is not right.<p>

It is almost five when Mother calls for me to go to their place and asks if I received the mask, it seems more paparazzi are there than the usual. _Great, just what I need, more annoying nosy people…_ Mother was kidding when she said there are more paparazzi. How annoying. Taylor glances at me from the rearview mirror and notices my pissed off look.

"Should I do something about it, sir?"

"It's fine. They'll leave once everyone is here."

We park closest to the front and Taylor is out the driver's seat and opens my door and I get flashed by hundreds of nosy journalists who don't know their space.

"Look it's Christian Grey!"

"I heard that THE Anastasia Steele is here as well. Is that true Mr. Grey?"

"Are you and Miss Anastasia connected in a way?"

"Is it true that Corendipity will be performing today?"

_So many questions…_ I just smile at the paparazzi who are way too close in my space and make my way inside.

I am instantly attacked by Mia who is wearing a glittering light pink dress that reaches above her knee, I did not notice that her back is exposed in a shape of a V until she turns around to call our parents. I growl at her for showing too much skin and she rolls her eyes at me. I am then greeted by my parents, Father is wearing a traditional suit with a dark grey bowtie, just like I am and Mother is wearing a long gold shiny dress that captures her curves, her dress leads all the way to the floor, hiding her feet. She looks gorgeous like always, I always wondered how Father was able to capture such an amazing woman like Mother. Everyone's masks matches their outfit, as expected no less for Mother.

"So Christian, will you be staying long?"

"Yes I am; the entire night actually. Mia and Elliot convinced me to stay and watch his band perform for this evening."

"Oh yes! That's so good to hear! Everyone in the band are so sweet, and Ana is such a darling, oh Christian, you must meet her!"

"I'm fine Mother. I'll just wait for Elliot to do that."

"That's true, you know how excited he can get. He and Kate came just before you. He said that his band should be here now."

As if on cue, everyone's head turned to the front door and I feel intense electricity run through me and look as well, only to find Luke, I've met him a few times. I offered him to be one of my private security along Taylor but he declined my offer. But it is not him who everyone is looking at, it is the beautiful petite chestnut brunette woman in front of him with her back facing me. I can feel something happening inside my stomach but I can't put a name to it. Her dress is stunning, shade of bright red and navy metal, it is strapless and latches onto her every curves. The dress stops an inch above her knees but cascades at the back that when she walks, the rest of her dress follows her like waves. I continue to watch her as she slides her hand into the crook of Luke's arm as she finally looks up and turns her head at my direction and brightly smiles. _Shit! I know her! _Elliot walks past me and bear hugs the petite woman.

"Ana!"


	3. Chapter Three: The Encounter

**A/N: I would like thank you for all the reviews! I didn't know my story would be quite a hit! I'm deeply touched and again, thank you! Some of you are wondering why Christian didn't look for Ana after their one night. Christian never knew Ana's name and she never knew his, like I said 'no strings attached', and so many women has the same appearance as her, so being a bit realistic here, I decide that he never made Welch look into every woman in WA to find Ana. And besides, if he did find out, this story wouldn't be that all interesting!**

**And, someone PM me last night after I posted up my previous chapter and asked why I made Ana have a daughter, why didn't she abort Gracie? Well, I am against abortion in almost every circumstances. And for anyone who has read FSOG would know that Ana would never think of abortion.**

**I do NOT own anything except the story line and my original characters. All FSOG characters belong to EL James.**

**Also, the songs in this chapter are Treasure by Bruno Mars & Two is Better Than One by Boyslikegirls**

**Hope that answers all your wonders! Feel free to PM me on whatever is still on your mind!**

* * *

><p>Ana's POV<p>

"So what do you say Ana? Please! Elliot is already super excited about this! Please Ana!"

I sigh deeply rubbing my temple. Damn Elliot Grey for making my best friend Kate talk to me instead of himself! Knowing I would tell him no right away, he played a smart move, once Kate asks for a favor, you cannot say no. _Why does he always takes the opportunity when given without talking to the rest of us?_

"Okay Kate."

And I am unable to say any more as Kate squeals and she tells Elliot that I said yes, I can't hear his response though.

"Oh this will be so exciting Ana! I already have your dress ready and should be at your place any minute now! I'm so excited Ana! Oh, I gotta go. I can't wait to see you Ana!"

And I laugh, it is funny because we see each other basically every day, Kate always seem to forget that she's my fashionista, my hair and makeup designory. "Yes Kate, same here. I'll see you in two hours."

I look at Gracie who is fast asleep in her bed and smile. _God, I love her so much._ I kiss her forehead and quietly close the door and make my way downstairs when the doorbell rings and I cringe when I see my dress.

I cannot believe Kate and Elliot talked me into this! Although the dress is super comfortable and fits me perfectly and my dark red masquerade mask is beautiful and soft, I do not want to be flashed by paparazzi! I close my eyes and take a deep sigh, when I open them, Luke is looking at me smiling with his hand extended towards me.

"Ready to go Ana?"

"I guess. Do we really have to wear these?" I say looking at my mask in my hands.

"It appears so, Ana. Mrs. Grey requested that every person attending, even staff, are to wear one."

I take Luke's hand and stand up and frown.

"I really don't see the need. Paparazzi will still recognize us."

"I guess it's just to spice things up."

And I smile and put on my mask as Luke leads the way to the car. I admit, I have to give Grace props. I adore her, her soft voice is so angelic and has always treated me like her own. I still remember how we met…

* * *

><p><em>God it is so hot! Where is Luke?! I ask myself as I sit on a bench breathing very hard. Maybe this was a bad idea… Damn! I should have listened to Gail and Kate! I need to go home soon, I don't not feel too good. Unfortunately, I forgot to bring my phone, how can I forget my own phone! Must be the hormones, I have been off the edge since I found out I am pregnant. I don't know what happened, I am falling to the ground and feel warm liquid between my legs. I see a pair of shoes coming my way.<em>

_"Oh dear are you okay? Speak to me."_

_My vision is blurry. I move my eyes up to meet the voice of an angel and am meet by worried green eyes, she is so beautiful…_

_"I have ambulance on the way. You will be fine, just breath, steady breathing okay darling?"_

_I weakly grasp her hands that are on my face and offer a small smile._

_"Please save my baby..."_

_And I surrender to darkness._

_When I wake I am in the hospital, for a moment I sigh until I remember my baby, panic rushes inside of me, and I hurriedly press the emergency button and not a second later, Luke enters the room, at first with relief and sighs then disappointment is etched all over his face, behind him is the angelic woman in a white coat, she really is an angel sent from Heaven!_

_"Looks like you're awake, that's good. I am Dr. Trevelyan Grey, but please, call me Grace. How are you, Ana?"_

_"M-my baby.."_

_"I can assure you that she is safe, no harm happened to her. I am worried about you though. You had a minor heat stroke and with all the stress, it caused to you to go into labor early, it is not safe for a small pregnant woman such as yourself to be out in this heat without some protection."_

_I frown at her statement. Before I can speak, she continues talking._

_"But I can assure you, that I will do anything I can that you make it through this. Now," she says with her hands on her hips and cocks her head slightly and smiles at me, sending warmth to my body. "Let's get you into a better room, you've dilated 8 already, so you won't be long"_

_"Thank you, Dr. Grey."_

_"It's Grace for you."_

_Three hours and a few pushes later, my baby girl is out for the world to see! I can feel all kinds of emotion start to overwhelm me. She is so quiet! Her copper hair is just like his. Her eyes are closed so I can't see the color of her eyes. I gently slide my hand down her face and she tightly grabs a hold onto my index finger. I didn't know that Grace has came inside the room and is sitting next to me, looking at the two of us with content._

_"Now Ana, what would you like to name her?"_

_"Um…"_

_I don't know what to say. I'm embarrassed to even think about it… and I barely know this woman!_

_"Yes? What is it darling?"_

_"Actually Grace, I was wondering if I can name her after you, if you don't mind."_

_She gasps and bring a hand to her mouth, I can see tears starting to form within her eyes. She gets up from the chair and tightly hugs me._

_"Oh Ana dear! You know how happy you've made me!"_

_"I know we barely know each other. But you saved my life and I don't know how else to thank you."_

_As if on cue, sweet little Grace Steele opens her eyes, it's grey just like his… Tears start to flow down my cheeks and I embrace my daughter closer to me as her laugh echoes within the room._

* * *

><p>I smile to myself at the memory as I finally realize that we've just parked in front Grace's and Carrick's mansion. I will never got used to the elite and high class.<p>

"We're here."

Luke gets out from the driver's seat and opens my door, extending his hand and I take it. I am instantly bombarded by hundreds of paparazzis flashing away and I swear for a second I went bind. I smile at them as Luke closes the door and I slide my hand in the crook of arm and we walk to the front doors, stopping midway for pictures, only I now regret as it gave the paparazzi the chance to close in on me. But thankfully Luke blocks me from them and we finally go inside the house.

Standing in entrance, I get one last picture. Instantly after the photographer leaves, I feel my body get hot, electricity bolting throughout my body and my knees are weak. And I know… He's here somewhere… I grab hold of Luke's arm and step in front of him and look at him then bow my head, looking at the ground. He gives me a concern look.

"Ana?"

"I um… I-I feel someone looking at me."

He automatically looks around but straightens and bends his arm, motioning me to take it.

"Elliot is coming our way Ana."

I shoot my head up and turn around and see Elliot run towards me with a huge smile on his face that I have to return back the smile. He gives me an Elliot hug before setting me down.

"Ana!"

"Hey Elliot, where's Kate?"

"With my mom in the kitchen. Everything has been set up, we're just waiting for you two! Come on, I think I'm about to die from anxiety here!"

We make our way to the stage only stopping to greet doctors, businessmen, lawyers, actors, and so much more that I can't keep track.

Ethan, Kate's older brother is already there checking all of our instruments when he sees us and beams showing his perfect white teeth, I can actually hear the women behind me swoon. Yes, I am surrounded by hunks and one of them acts like an eight years old. As we get set, I feel a very strong set of intense eyes on me. _Ignore him Ana… He's not there. You're just imagining things._ But I know I'm not. I grab my electric guitar and nod at Elliot. He turns to the crowd and clears his purposely clears his throat loud at the mic, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>Christian's POV<p>

"Have you seen Ana yet Christian?" I am sitting at the table with my parents at my right and left has Mia and Kate plus four empty seats. I know instantly whose spots are for.

"Yes I have, she made quite an entrance."  
>"She is lovely, isn't she?" I have never seen Mom look so content with herself. She looks away from the table and as if on cue, everyone, including me, turn our focus at the stage when we hear Elliot clears his throat. However, I'm not paying any attention to him but to her… Ana.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are Corendipity! Hope you guys are having fun tonight cause we are gonna have some fun! But first, I would like to introduce the members, starting with me, of course! I am the band's leader and lead vocalist and bass/guitarist and the most handsome here." he smirks and winks at Kate who just cheers and proudly shout, "That's my man!" and the everyone laughs and a few clap is heard. I look at my parents are holding one another's hand and smiling at each other.

I return my gaze back to Ana and she is looking right at me! And I feel that pull between us. But it ends too soon, she turns back to Elliot and smiles while he is making jokes whilst doing his long introduction. My stomach feels weird, this is first time I've ever felt like this.

"Now, I would like to dedicate this song to my beautiful beloved, Kate Kavanagh! I love you baby." he turns back to Ethan and he clinks his drumsticks and off they go.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never look so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

Claps are heard everywhere. Kate and Mia are standing and shouting like crazy fans. And I do gotta admit, they're better than I expected. However, I'm only interested on one Anastasia Steele.

"Now, I would like the band's MVP, Ana Steele!"

"Before I start, I would like to say that this song is for all of you lovebirds, and those who will be having one in the near future." She smiles and I finally take notice that Luke is sitting next to her both holding their guitars and Elliot and Ethan are gone. Ana takes a deep breath and looks over to Luke who is looking back at her. I can feel anger boiling up inside me, this is jealousy. I don't like it, not one bit.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you thought that it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you thought that it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"She's amazing right?" Elliot is next to me, shit I didn't even notice him! I continue to watch Ana and Luke do their duet.

"How'd you you guys meet anyways? You never told me." I say looking at him. His expression has slightly changed, he's more tense and serious. He takes a while then stare back at me.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you thought that it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

"All in due time little bro." He and Ethan both stand up and head back to the stage. What the hell was that about? I'm in the hall to call Welch to do a background check on Ana from five years ago to now and order him to have it ASAP. I'm about to head back when I hear a voice behind me that sends bolts in my body. I quickly turn around and see her, the woman who has been haunting my dreams for god knows how long.

"I'm surprised you're still here Christian."

"I did promise my mother I'd stay. I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Or more like never... Small world though, right?" she smiles and I am enamored by just that, but I'm upset that she think that. Oh man, if only she knew…

"So? How's things been? Still having casual nights?"

"I'm sure you've seen the news." Where is she going at with this? She doesn't say anything but looks into my eyes. Those big beautiful ocean blue eyes that can see right through, I don't want to look away but I do and that causes her to laugh. It is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, I miss hearing it…

"Oh god, I'm sorry for that. It was really nice seeing you again Christian."

I can tell she's in a hurry to somewhere and I panic when she moves past me. She reaches for the door handle, about to enter within the crowd. _No! Not yet, I still want her to stay with me more. This is too quick!_

"Wanna have dinner tomorrow?"

_Did I just say that?_


	4. Chapter Four: Christian and Gracie

Christian's POV

"So she turned you down?" Elliot smirks at me. _Man, this can only get so much better…_ Elliot out of nowhere decides to stay the night at my place instead of Kate's as I heard she's going to Ana's for a while.

"She didn't turn me down, she said she has a lot on her schedule so we'll have to wait and see."

"She still turned you down."

"Fuck off Elliot."

"How did you ask her bro? Did you like force yourself on her then asked or plainfully just straight out? Do you have a crush on her bro?" he laughs

"I said fuck off Elliot!"

"Damn, who would've thought that you got turned down! And by Anastasia Steele too!" he is now on the floor laughing his ass off, which pisses me off over the edge. Why did she reject my offer? Hell, I have spent years trying to forget her and here she is! In the flesh, sexy as hell and still hot and beautiful as ever, if not, even better looking. Ever since that night, she's all I've thought about, hell I still remember that night like it was yesterday!

"She's a busy person, just like you are little bro."

"Done laughing?"

"Little bro, just gonna let you know that Ana has been through a lot. I don't know what went on between you two awhile ago but just a heads up. She's been through enough and if you're going after her just because you wanna get laid then I suggest you stop now."

I'm surprised at Elliot's attitude lately. He's become more serious and grown up compared to his normal laid back "I don't give a damn" attitude.

"Shut up Lelliot." I get up to go to my study and Elliot is in the guest room skyping Kate. Geez, why don't they just go home together instead of freeloading at other people's place?

I call Grey House and talk to Ros about our deal with Japan and Taiwan. I'm filled with rage when they want to raise the deal and throw my phone across the room when Elliot comes into my office. What does he want now?

"Yo little bro."

"What do you want?"

"I gotta go. Ana needs me."

_What?_

"Kate is throwing a tantrum about work and Ana has her citing Tess of the D'Urbervilles, Ana's favorite book."

"Tess of the D'Urbervilles?"

"Wanna join me?"

"Sure." I grab my suit jacket. Elliot chuckles and grins at me, although it seemed forced, I ignore it. Taylor is waiting for us by the elevator when the doors open and we get in.

"Dude, you're so whipped."

"Shut up Elliot."

* * *

><p>Ana's POV<p>

I walk into the main room and sit on the couch next Gracie who is working on her homework. I look at Kate who is sitting in my knotted melati chair that is hanging from the ceiling. I got it from Ivan last year when we played Secret Santa with everyone in the show.

"So how you pulling along?"

"I-I…."

"Really into it I see?" I chuckle as I watch Kate read Tess, my favourite book. Gracie turns to me and scoots closer.

"Mommy can you help me on this?"

"Sure thing darling."

I help Gracie with her homework when Gail comes with a tray of snacks.

"Thanks Auntie Gail!"

"Gail, we have some guests over in a bit."

"What would you like me to make?"

"Whatever you can make quickest, I also recommend Gracie's favourite; mac 'n cheese."

"Mommy, can we also have your cheese puffs?"

"Cheese puffs?"

"Sure. I'll have to start right now then."

Gail and I are in the kitchen finishing our last touches for dinner when I hear the doorbell. I hear Gracie squeal and see her running towards the doors with Luke chasing after her. Kate is super consumed in the book she hasn't moved at all from the chair but I also take it that it's also because the chair is really comfortable and surprisingly soft that you can sleep in it.

It's been quite awhile and I haven't seen anyone pass through the hallway so I decide to head towards the main door when I stop my tracks and stare in shock. My daughter is looking at him and he is staring at her. Elliot and Luke are at lost like I am. I can feel my heart quickening as I try to regain my composure. _Calm down Steele… You know this would happen one day, sooner or later…_ I cough and reach for Gracie, ignoring his gaze on me.

"Gracie, darling, it's not nice to stare. That is Uncle Elliot's younger brother Christian. Remember Uncle El always talking about him?"

I turn to Elliot and Christian then to Luke then back at the Grey brothers. I know that Elliot is stuck just like I am. I smile and gesture my hand for them to come inside.

"This is my daughter, Gracie Please, come on in. Make yourself at home Mr. Grey. Luke, please show Mr. Grey around so he know the routes."

"Yes Ana."

Christian looks at me and walks passes me, following Luke into the corridor. I know we will need to talk but not now. Elliot is looking at me with concern and has Gracie in his arms. I quickly look at them both before I take Gracie from him and nod my head. He leaves me and Gracie as we head to the kitchen.

"Mommy…"

"Yes darling?"

"Um… never mind."

"Come on, Gail is setting up dinner and if you don't hurry your cheese puffs will be gone."

"O-okay."

I set Gracie on the stool as she quickly gets off and runs to the main room. I sit on her spot and sigh as I put my head between my elbows. Gail clears her throat, I know it's for me to look up at her, and I do.

"I take it that she saw him?"

"Yep."

"Well dear, you should know what to do at this point, don't you agree?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder and I freak out, startling her.

"I know. I just don't know where to start! I can't just drop the bomb on him! I can't just go in there and be like, 'Hey remember me? We had sex a few times that one night four years ago and guess what? I have a beautiful daughter now and she's your flesh and blood.' I cannot do that to him. Nor do I even want to have anything to do with him after all these years. I mean come on Gail, I tried once and he did not respond back to me. I took that answer as he wants nothing to do with me. I'm content with just myself and Gracie."

"But is Gracie?"

"I-" I stop. I know Gracie wants a daddy by her side. I know that she's happy with everyone here. Luke is like a dad to her but she's smart enough that he's there to protect her, not to be a daddy. I know that she wants to know where is her daddy. She saw Christian and I know the look on their faces, their appearances is so indistinguishable it's not even funny!

"Just take deep breaths and calm down, okay? Call me or Luke if you need anything."

I nod and she leaves. I take a couple deep breaths before I leave to the main room. My heart almost stops at the sight. Gracie is sitting on Christian's lap and they're both laughing about something. I reach for my phone and quickly take a picture of the sight before me. I spot Luke at the corner of my eye coming closer to me and whispers at me. However I don't remove my gaze at the two.

"Mr. Hyde is calling for you."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. But this has been the fifth time he called."

Christian and Gracie finally takes notice of me and I can see confusion and anger in his eyes.

"Let's continue this in my office."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry! This one is a bit short. I have had finals in the way so I can only post up this chapter. I promise to post another the next chapter very soon! So please bare with me. Reviews are highly recommended! **

**Thank you (:**


	5. Chapter Five: Staying at Ana's

Christian's POV

What in the world is going on here?! The first thing I see is this beautiful little girl who looks just like me and it turns out that she is Ana's kid?! Oh god, she's married! I just asked out a married woman! Wait… she can't be married, she would've came with her husband to the charity instead of Luke. I know the man isn't seeing anyone nor is he married either from the background check I had Welch do when we first met… No… Is she mine? No! She can't be… Ana has a lot of explaining to do. I am not ready to be a father! But why do I feel so happy inside?

"Bro, I'ma take Kate to the room. I take it that you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"I'm not a little kid Elliot."

Kate fell asleep by the time we came into the main room. I sit on the large dark grey microfiber couch and look around the room and I am impressed. There's a medium size rectangular ottoman in front of me. I take it that it's handmade and improvised judging by it's been modeled. It has a storage inside and mini shelves on the outside.

There's a red bean bag chair right next to it. I know right away that it belongs to Gracie. There's a 92in. TV built in the wall at my left. My right leads to the dining room. There are some pictures on the walls, all of them have Ana and Gracie in them. One of them catches my eyes though. I stare closely at it and my eyes widen. It's when Ana gave birth to Gracie! My chest hurts. I feel like it got stabbed a million times. I turn away and cover my face.

"Can I sit with you?"

I stare at the little girl, Gracie was it? It's like my mom's name. An angel.

"Sure."

"What's your name mister?"

"It's Christian."

"My name is Gracie."

"Should you be talking to a stranger?"

"Mommy say that I should follow my gut," she points to her stomach, "if I trust someone, even if I do not know them, I should still give them the benefit of the doubt. That is what Mommy always say." Gracie smiles widely showing her two missing front top teeth and I laugh. I actually laughed! I remember Ana saying that to me when I asked her if she wants to leave to my place.

"How old are you Gracie?"

"I uh..." she stammers and holds up her left hand and starts playing with her fingers. I watch satisfyingly amused as she struggles with herself.

"Four!" she shouts shoving her small four fingers in my face and I chuckle.

"Uh.. C-can I sit on your lap?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

She climbs onto my lap and I wrap my arms around her as she snuggles closer to me. This feels so right. Like she belongs in my arms. I don't want to let this little girl go. I feel like I can't even if I want to. She giggles which causes me to look at her with a weird face.

"Something wrong?"

"You... warm and cozy."

I laugh with her. She must've gotten her humor from her mother. I catch Ana looking at me and Gracie while she's talking to Luke. I can't hear what they're saying then they suddenly leave the room. I want to go after her. I need to know about Gracie!

"Mister?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know Mommy?"

"I don't really know her. We met long time ago and recently met again the other day."

"Mommy is the best in the whole world! Mommy works hard just for me. Mommy love me a lot. Mommy always show me she love me. But sometimes I wish Mommy would tell me who Daddy is. She say that he... is busy and we will see each other one day. I wish that day will come soon…"

I am shocked. Ana talks about me? Wait, how can I be sure she is my daughter? I mean look at her! Her piercing grey eyes are just like mine. Her hair is the same shade as mine. She has a similar nose to mines as well! _Damn it Grey! What else do you need? A sign flashing on her forehead saying she's your damn child? Of course she is yours!_

"Mommy is very lonely. I know she is."

"What is that Gracie?"

"Mommy gets lonely a lot. Mommy doesn't say it but I know Mommy is. But Mommy is strong and brave. Mommy no care what people say about her. Because Mommy is very pretty, lot of man want Mommy but she never pay attention to them except me. I want to be like Mommy when I grow up."

"I'm sure you're mommy would be so happy to hear you say that."

Elliot comes into the room and joins me and Grace. Exactly then, Ana storms in with a very angry face. She looks at Gracie and I see her soften and slightly smile before she quickly walk into the dining room. Luke is behind her but he stops and tells us that dinner is ready before following Ana with Gracie holding his hand. I turn and look at Elliot who just shrugs.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know. Once you get a bit famous, you get paparazzi on your tail with an addition of stalkers. There's one of her stalkers that's a bit off though. He's super crazy. One time he tried breaking in but he alerted the alarm system the moment he stepped on the lawn, since then, she upped the security all over her house and work. Basically everywhere she goes."

I can feel my insides boil as my face start to heat up. What the fuck?! She has a crazy stalker?! I really need to talk to her. And I mean now! We head towards the dining room and I see Kate and her bedhead eating already. Gracie is sitting next to Ana on her right and Kate is sitting at her left.

Elliot sits beside Kate and I decide to sit next to Gracie. Luke seats himself next to me and an older woman sit opposite of him, next to me. I spare glances at Ana as we ate through dinner. She's a bit quiet but will occasionally answer Gracie here and there while Elliot and everyone else except Luke and I, chatters away.

"It's getting late. Would you guys like to spend the night?"

"Sure Ana. I'm sure Kate would want me to. What about you little bro?"

"If you don't mind, I would love to."

She gives me a small smile that sends me away and I almost want to jump at her. Not just because I'm angry and frustrated at her, but because I damn miss her. I am nervous now. Why am I nervous about spending the night? Get a grip Grey!

* * *

><p>It's midnight and I can't sleep. Well, more like I don't want to wake everyone up with my nightmares. Even though it's not frequent anymore, it is still enough. I decide to go to her small gym she had recently built in one of the rooms downstairs.<p>

I pass the library and notice the light is on from inside. I quietly open the door and I see the beautiful petite woman is asleep on one of the couches with papers scattered all over her and some in her hands.

I take a moment and just stare at her, memorizing all her features. She has changed so much yet at the same time, she hasn't changed at all. She still look the same from four years ago, only now she looks more mature. But right now, she looks like a very small child. A very small lonely child…

Before I know it, I am sitting in front of her and watching her like a creep. I stand up and instantly her big crystal blue eyes open and stares at me.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to use your gym when I saw the light coming from the room." I wave my hand around in the air. "You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up so I stayed to keep you company."

She sits up and crosses her leg. She tilts her head and stares at me. I can feel her eyes bore into mine, like she examining me from my dark soul. Just like the first time she did this. I can feel my heart quicken. She looks expectant and I finally realize that this is the perfect chance to talk!

"What do you want to know Christian?"

"Is she mine?"

"'She' has a name."

"Answer my question Anastasia."

"Yes."

My heart stops. Gracie is my daughter… I have a daughter… I'm happy to the max but I'm also enraged that she never told me that I have a daughter!

"And for four years, you never thought to call me? To tell me that I have a daughter?"

"Before you start raging at me and wake up everyone, just so you know. I have tried Christian, many times. But Grey House will never send me to you, as you would reject them. I tried going to your place but I changed my mind. I don't want to cause a scene at your home. Christian, I tried reaching out to you for a year. And during that time, you never once answered me. So I stopped. I raised our daughter with the help of Gail and Luke and recently Prescott, Gracie's personal bodyguard."

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw me at the charity?"

"While you were busy climbing your way up to becoming the millionaire women fawn over as you are now. The charity is not the right place to talk about such personal matters. You of all people should know that Christian... I raised our child alone. This is a bit rude of me but I will continue to do so without your help. I don't-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I have spent the last four years not knowing that I have a daughter. I spent last four years thinking of you. I spent the last four years trying to forget you! I will be a part of Gracie's life starting now! I have the right to do so and I will! You have no right to keep me away from my daughter!" I can hear my own voice getting louder the more I speak. But Ana stands her ground, not flinching away from my voice.

"I am making your life easier here Christian! You're a millionaire bachelor that women die for! Do you really want to suddenly drop all of that? Are you really willing to spend the rest of your life with your child whom you have just recently found out about?"

"Yes! If it also means being with the woman and child I love then yes!"

"What?"

Holy shit did I just say that? Yes I did…. I love this woman. I have been in love with her since that night we met.

"I love you Anastasia."

"C-Christian, it's late. You and I need to go to bed. We will continue this tomorrow."

"No! Why not now? This is perfect timing! Ana…"

I cup her head and look at her. _God how perfect can she be?_

"Let me be in Gracie's life as well as yours. Please Ana, let me do this right this time."

"I…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had to post this one up before I start on my last final. Since you all deserve it! (:**

**So what do you think? I know that I made Christian take this a bit too calm but I feel that it's better this way for my Christian than the usual Christian who would freak out and storm off.**

**I'm sorry for the constant cliffhangers. I really can't help it haha.**

**Reviews are highly recommended! Please.**

**Thank you (:**


End file.
